


Why is the bed Cold?

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kids, Multi, Needy Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien loves his life, he really does. He has two loving wives, a loving husband, four great kids and four Kwamis. One would think with that many people in one house, you would never be lonely. Yet here He was alone in his cold bed. And boy is he unhappy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is the bed Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first post in my series Their Miraculous lives. I have a tumblr and there are a lot more stories on there from this series. I hope you like it. ♡ your Friendly neighborhood Demon.

Adrien Dupain-Cheng loved his life, he really did, he had a loving husband, two loving wives, 4 great kids, and 4 tiny gods. One would think that with that many people in one house you could never be lonely. And yet, here he was, sitting alone on the California king.

Adrien sighed as he shut his laptop, having skyped his wives earlier while they were in New York.  
He didn’t normally mind they’re crazed schedules. With him working as a Physics Professor, Mariette running her own Fashion Company, Ayla an established reporter and Nino a famous DJ and club owner, it made sense that not all 4 of them would always be home, but there was normally at least two of them at home. Normally. Tonight, however was the exception, Nino was working. Which meant Adrien had to sleep alone, in the cold large bed. And boy was he unhappy about it.

“Ughh” Adrian let out a groan worthy of plagg, “why is the bed cold? Where’s Mari stealing my sheets, Alya snoring in my ear, Nino drooling on my pillow? I can’t sleep in this bed alone.” He sighed *maybe one of my kittens wants to snuggle* 

He smiled as he walked to his eldest kitten’s room. “Hey mon chaton, are you awake sweetie?” He asked, pushing the door aside. 

“Barely” Emma yawned, “what’s up dad?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to snuggle with me on the big bed, instead of this tiny thing.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Dad I’m tired don’t make me move. Besides I’m 14. I’m too old for that. ” She scoffed rolling over and yanking up the covers. 

“Too old for daddy snuggles? Impossible!” He replied in mock appall, “please?”

“Go wait for Papa…I’m…too..sleepy to move.” She mumbled into her pillow before conking out completely. 

He smiled as he kissed her head, “Good night kitten.”  
He gently shut the door to her room, then let out a deep sigh as he looked at the dimly lit hallway. *I tucked in the youngest two so I know they’re out.*  
He placed his ear on his second eldest’s door to be greeted with the sound of muffled snoring. *well no daddy snuggles tonight…time to get teddy bear to come home.* He smirked as he made his way back to his bedroom. 

Nino Dupain-Cheng let out an easy sigh as he walked out of his office. It was a slow night, Mondays usually are. He waved to a regular who was choosing a song from the Karaoke machine. He gave a lazy smile as he soaked in the laid back atmosphere, which is why he looked like he was woken up when his phone beeped. He unlocked it then held back a laugh when he saw who it was. 

SillyChat: come home.

DorkyDj: I’m working Chat

SillyChat: its monday, you never work Mondays!

DorkyDj: you know that I need to check the expenses.

Nino smirked at that, having finished all of the paperwork 10 minutes ago, but he couldn’t help messing with his husband a little bit.

SillyChat: pwease? can’t you bring it with you and do it tomorrow? The bed is cold.

DorkyDj: why don’t you snuggle with one of the kids?

SillyChat: they’re all asleep. And Emma said she was too old for Daddy snuggles :(

DorkyDj: Plagg?

SillyChat: NO! When he wakes up the first thing he wants is his smelly cheese! I’m not sacrificing my sense of smell for love. Not anymore!

DorkyDj: you have before?

SillyChat: shut up! I want my teddy bear so come home.

DorkyDj: what’s in it for me?

SillyChat: cuddling your husband.

DorkyDj: anything else?

SillyChat: seriously….you’re dicking around with me aren’t you?

DorkyDj: maybe…

SillyChat: Bitch I have Plagg for that!! Come home.

DorkyDj: lol on my way love

Nino snickered at his phone waving goodnight to the manager as he walked to his car. He smiled as he breathed in the cool night air.

Adrian couldn’t help but perk up when he heard the sound of jingling keys. “Welcome home mon nounours” Adrian said as he kissed his husband.

“It’s good to be home, mon chat” Nino said his hand on Adrian’s cheek, “so how where mes chatons? It wasn’t too hard to get them to bed. I know Hugo can be a handful.”

“They were all fine, Mari read them a bedtime story over Skype. Hugo was barely hanging on by the end of it. Poor thing.“ Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle remembering how the boy’s blue eyes kept drooping but insisted he was awake.

“Aww, Mari finally got to see what she acts like when she tries to work tired, now” Nino let out a large yawn, “let’s sleep”

Adrien laid his head on his husband’s chest, letting out a low purring sound from his throat. 

“Is this what mon chat wanted?” Nino smiled his hand running through soft blonde locks.

“Yes” Adrien nuzzled him.

“You know you act like plagg sometimes, mon chat”

“Don’t compare me to the fuzzball just cause we both purr.” 

“I wasn’t thinking about that actually. I meant how he acts when we run out of cheese. That’s how you act when you don’t get snuggles. You both act like you never get any. Silly kitty” Nino snickered, when Adrien sleepily placed a finger over his lips.

“Shush, sleep now” Adrien mumbled to his chest.

“I love you mon silly Chat”

“You talk too much” 

Nino couldn’t help but let out a (silent) belly laugh as his husband grumbled in his sleep about his pillow moving. Then both fell asleep after snuggled up together in a nice warm bed.


End file.
